henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Drex
Drex is a super villain in Henry Danger. He was Captain Man's original sidekick before turning to a life of crime. He is portrayed by Tommy Walker. Description Drex was Ray Manchester's/Captain Man's original sidekick, working with him for a few months, 9 years before Hour of Power takes place; however, Ray said he never saw much action out on the field. Whether "Drex" is his real name or a secret identity is unknown. He seems to be an expert at setting up booby traps. He has blond hair, and wears a blue headband with a knot behind his head. He also wears either a ragged yellow-gold or dark blue vest with what appears to be street gang clothes. When Drex became a criminal, because of his extensive training under Captain Man's wing, he was too powerful for even the Captain himself to stop him. But somehow, he was defeated and soon arrested by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) before spending time in prison until many years later. He also hoped to surpass and replace his mentor for his own goals, going as far as denying him the day he received his powers and Drex getting them instead. While not shown, he may have also intended to erase Ray from existence. History In Hour of Power, Drex escapes from prison and pulls a trick on the reporter covering his escape, simply to get a laugh. Later, he booby-traps Mr. Schneider's bakery, and may have possibly even kidnapped Mr. Schneider himself or committed the act while he was away, replacing him with a dummy. He also traps Captain Man in an unbreakable helmet and his hand in a wooden box which is later broken by Jasper with a blaster. After humiliating Kid Danger on television causing him to lose his confidence and quit his job as a hero, he goes to Junk N' Stuff and forces Jasper to tell him the location of the Man Cave. Jasper lies to him, telling him that the location of the cave is in Swellview Park. After realizing he was lied to, he almost harms Jasper in front of many young children but is later defeated by the newly empowered Kid Danger. As payback for embarrassing him awhile back, Kid Danger spanks Drex and it is recorded by everyone present. Instead of putting him back in prison, he is frozen (but not without leaving a shrieking expression on his face) and trapped to a board before being sent to the Man Cave where Captain Man, Charlotte, and Jasper see his body. In Back to the Danger: Part 1, it is shown Drex has been kept in a very special storage area of the Man Cave, still in his frozen state. When the Vice Mayor of Swellview cuts the power to the city for 10 seconds, including the Man Cave, Drex regains consciousness and he traps Jasper with duct tape. He then sets up a contrapment to have the time machine be blown up in 1 minute. Afterwards Drex goes back in time to 1989 to prevent Captain Man from becoming indestructible and be certain of his non-existence as a super hero. The duo spot him at a carnival eating a snow cone and almost confront him but they are stopped by security guards. Drex flees the area, unaware he was being watched. He then visits the exact location where 8-year old Ray Manchester would receive his powers of indestructibility. However, Drex changes the event how it happened and puts himself in Ray's place to get the powers from the densitizer, after squeezing his neck area to put him to sleep. The heroes show up a little too late to stop him from receiving them. However, as a result of a side effect, he gets a "freaky" left hand with pointed nails, which does not bother him even though Henry warned him about it. He scares off Ray's father Carl Manchester, and then battles Henry, having the upper hand thanks to his indestructibility. Ray has his shot at Drex but he pummels him too. Drex destroys the densitizer with his laser gun as he had just rewrote history; as a result, Ray loses his powers. Ray and Henry then mysteriously vanish to Drex's shock. 30 minutes back to the same place he received his powers, Ray and Henry (who are 20 minutes older) warn themselves to save Carl and everyone in the building. Drex becomes confused at this ordeal but his goal is the same. Captain Man of 20 minutes from now battles Drex while Kid Danger of 20 minutes from now helps young Ray to the densitizer. Drex sees too late what is going on and as he continues hurting Captain Man, the hero regains his lost indestructibility. To make sure he won't be seen again, Captain Man and Kid Danger defeat Drex and send him millions of years into the past before the time machine blows up. But this would not prove to be the last time the heroes hear of Drex. Due to the heroes changing the timeline, Drex survives from the Cretaceous period well into the Ice Age, where he becomes frozen and discovered years later by S. Thompson on cold Mount Swellview. Making his striking comeback in Appearances *Hour of Power *Back to the Danger: Part 1 *Back to the Danger: Part 2 *Henry Danger: The Musical (mentioned) *The Beginning of the End Powers and Abilities *'Indestructibility': Goes back in time to the very spot the younger Ray became indestructible. However, it came with a side effect; his hand turned into a claw. *'Tolerance in the pain': Even when he was not indestructible, Drex supported rather easily the attacks of his enemies. *'Impressive Strength': Drex has impressive strength. He shows this when he smashes through the Junk N' Stuff door. *'Superior Fighting Abilities': Ray stated that Drex was a more skilled fighter than him. He knocked out two bandits with ease in Hour of Power, and was able to stand up to Ray and Henry in combat. Equipment *'Neutronium Helmet': He created a helmet to trap Ray that can only be opened by an electronic key. *'Electronic Key': Drex had an Electronic Key before he was defeated by Kid Danger. *'Laser Gun': He stole one from the Man Cave to destroy the Densitizer before he left and put the other one on a self to destroy the Time Portal. Gallery Trivia *He is based on the second Robin Jason Todd, who was once a sidekick to Batman before later betraying him (though under his own terms) and becoming his rival. *Drex is easily the darkest villain on the show, since he used The Time Jerker's time machine to go back to when Ray became indestructible, and tried to prevent Ray from getting densitized, preventing him from becoming a superhero, and putting the entire city in danger. *Ray mentions that he never let Drex fight crime with him, despite the fact that he was his sidekick. *It is possible that the reason why Drex had a side effect after he became indestructible from the densitizer was because he was an adult when he was densitized. In Indestructible Henry, Part 1, Ray's father tested the machine on three men after Ray was made indestructible, which gave them visible side effects for their bodies. Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Villains Category:Winner of Henry Danger Wiki Awards Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:Non-costumed Villains Category:Season 5 Category:2020